


You're Ruining It

by favoredReign



Series: Voltron College AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, im a sucker for klance, the ultimate lunch crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Keith can't find anywhere to sit and Lance's friends are traitors.





	You're Ruining It

Keith looked around for an empty table, panic growing as he saw all of them were full. He glanced around repeatedly, awkwardly standing with his food as people walked past him.

“Hey, you’re Keith, right?” Keith turned to the voice, meeting eyes with a tall guy wearing an orange scarf around his head. Or a headband. A tie, maybe? He’s not entirely sure.

Keith shook himself out of his thoughts enough to answer, “Yeah. How do you know?”

“You were with Lance. My name’s Hunk. Nice to meet you.” Hunk started walking towards a table with two other people. “Come sit down, Lance will be here in a few minutes.”

“Right, thanks. Wait, how did you know that I know Lance?” Keith sat down with them, waving awkwardly at the other two sitting there. Was their hair naturally white? Probably not.

“He never stops talking about you. He’s got a bunch of pictures of you, too. He shows them off to us all the time.” Hunk laughed and nodded a greeting at the two people.

The woman suddenly smiled, clapping her hands together. “Is this Keith? Oh, my goodness! Lance has told us so much about you!” She shoves her hand at him, then, “I’m Allura, it’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Keith shakes her hand, feeling a little overwhelmed by the attention. He turned, relieved as Lance sits down, and smiles. “So, you talk about me, do you?”

He couldn’t keep himself from laughing at how Lance blushed. “What?” Lance threw his hands up, his gestures dramatic as usual, “How much have they told you? Traitors!”

The guy sitting beside Allura finally looked up at Keith. “He never stops talking about you. It gets annoying. Every single day showing us some picture he took and gushing over your eyes.”

Allura cut him off, “Lotor, be nice! I talk about you, too!”

“Yes, but you’re cute when you talk. Lance isn’t.” 

Keith cuts in, fighting his own blush. Lance likes his eyes? He’d always thought they were weird. He puts a hand in front of Lance, “I think Lance is pretty cute.”

Lotor just shrugs. “That’s because you two are dating.”

“So are you and Allura,” Lance pointed out, grabbing Keith’s hand and holding onto it.

Keith tapped Lance slowly, facing him. “Lance, we’re not… We aren’t- I didn’t think we were, uh… dating.”

“We aren’t- oh. Oh shit.” Lance seemed to realise what happened a little late. “Well- I mean, if you want to…”

“Are you asking me out? In the cafeteria? In front of everyone?” Keith’s annoyed tone was betrayed by the soft smile on his face.

“Well… Yes?” Lance laughed nervously, noticing he still had a hold on Keith’s hand. He let it go.

Keith just shook his head, grabbing Lance’s hand again. “Yes, you idiot, I will gladly ‘go out’ with you.”

Hunk and Allura clapped and whistled at them. Lotor clapped once after getting a look from Allura. “Way to go, Lance!” Hunk praised, to which Lance responded with a smile.

“Who knew the day would come when the mysterious emo Keith Kogane would call himself my boyfriend?” Lance grinned.

Keith groaned, “You’re ruining it. Eat your food.” His words were cold, but he was still smiling. He’d be smiling for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying this universe is killing me. Also I'm stalling on my Yuri on Ice fic (ill continue it... eventually) and another Voltron fic im writing. I haven't killed anyone recently be afraid. If you've got college au requests hmu my insta is @favoredReign


End file.
